With Arms Wide Open
by SiriusGal16
Summary: this story is one i came up with one day while listening to the songwith arms wide open,i love draco and ginny together so when he comes bak after being on the run,what will come of it? and who did he bring bak with him?
1. Chapter 1

It didn't seem possible, that three months ago her life was normal. Well almost normal I mean if it were normal Dumbledore would still be alive and her brother, Harry, and Hermione wouldn't be off who knows where tracking down Horuxes. But its what happened two months ago that really changed everything, on a day that would bring not only a little normality but a little awkwardness too.

Flashback

It was four in the morning and everyone in the Weasley house was sound asleep except for the very tired and distraught Mr. and Mrs.Weasley. They had received a owl that said someone would be meeting them at the burrow at 4:17 on the dot and they had something urgent to discuss. They were worried enough after seeing the word urgent what with the war going on and all but he fact that the letter was not signed terrified them. What if it were one of their children or loved ones, what if they were in danger? They hated having to wait in misery and suspense for their unknowable guest.

"Who do you think it is Arthur dear it couldn't be Charlie or Bill right?" Molly asked with a very distinguished worried look about her face. "Oh goodness what if its Ron, or Harry, or Hermione! Who would they send to give such news?" She questioned her husband.

"Molly I'm sure everything's fine, if anything too bad happened it'd be shown on the clock, remember, none of their hands are pointing towards deceased..."Arthur reassured his wife. It helped some but his worry was not something he could easily hid from his face.

"I hope your right dear..."She said gazing once again upon the family whereabouts clock.  
Arthur was about to speak when their was a tap at the door.

"Who is it? What do you want?" Mr.Weasley said as he stood up grabbing his wand and walking towards the door.

"Mr.Weasley I think its best if we talk face to face not through a door." a voice came from outside, sounding a little discomforted.

"Don't open it!" a voice came from behind and Mr.Weasley turned around to see Ginny standing there looking very upset. She had heard her parents talking and came down to eavesdrop and up to a second ago she had been dying to know who the mystery guest was. The anger filled up inside as she thought about the person she knew the voice outside the door belonged to.

"Ginny, what are you doing up? Why shouldn't I open the door?" Arthur asked his only daughter looking confused and impatient.

"I heard you and mummy talking." Ginny said not taking her eyes off the door.

"Mr.Weasley are you there?" The voice outside the door said and Arthur looked back towards his daughter. Without waiting for her father to speak she walked closer to the door and then stopped wand raised with her hand on the doorknob.

"Ginny, what do you think you are doing? Do you know whose outside this door?" Mr.Weasley said grabbing his youngest child away from the door. He looked at her waiting for an answer, obviously the man outside must be able to hear whets going on because he had stopped trying to call for his attention." how do you know? You could end up cursing Sirius or Remus!"

"I know that voice anywhere dad," Ginny said with her mum and dad gazing at her with confused looks on their faces, her mums more terrified then anything." That is..."she took a deep angry breath "Draco Malfoy!"

A/N:I know it was a short chap but had to get some sleep. The next will be longer I promise! Please Read and Review!26 reads and one review pleas it is important to me! Tell me how it is and if I should continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur Weasley stood staring at his daughter dumbfound idly, his wife stricken by the words that had just escaped their daughters mouth.  
Ginny glanced at her shocked parents as her anger kept building up inside her and her eyes started to swell with tears. How dare he show his face here, how dare he, a Malfoy, think he could show up at the burrow like he hadn't hadnt left like he did, attempted to kill Dumbledore, or sat there and watched Snape do it for him. Her hand reached for the door handle but she was interrupted, at first she thought it was her mothers gasping that had stopped her from turning the knob until she realized that Malfoy was speaking through the door again.  
"I honestly think it would be best for all of us if you just let me in..."the words were ones he had to push himself to speak. Draco knew very well that he was not welcome here, he didn't like himself very much either. After all the reason everybody hated him was the same reason he was here. Dumbledore.  
"Ginevra Weasley! Do not open that door!" Mrs.Weasley shouted, her patience stretched to its extreme.  
Draco shuddered as he knew ginny was on the other side of the door and then another voice sounded. One of the man standing beside him weakly.  
"Molly dear please open the door?"  
Ginny couldn't breathe. And her patience was now non existent. The shock of everything overwhelmed her as she opened the door and saw the sight in front of her. The awe, anger, and surprise that was filling the room was devastating. So much so that the fact that Molly was now passed out on the floor. Arthur soon tore himself away from the site to aid his wife.  
"Do you think this is funny you prick?" Ginny shouted wand pointed back and forth between Malfoy and this man claiming to be none other then the deceased Dumbledore!  
"Ginerva just lis…." But the man was cut off  
"Don't even speak! Did you think it wise to come here or are u just stupid?" Ginny said her angst boiling over,wondering how Draco could just stand there silently next to this imposter.  
"Ginny do I need to prove who I am to you?" he said with a sigh, his blue eyes twinkling as they looked into hers and then to Draco.  
"I think that you should if you don't choose to be hexed into the next millennium." Arthur said standing up and raising his wand.  
"Fine….the order meets at number twelve grimmuald place, I enjoy nothing more then lemon drops, Sirius is innocent and alive!….Oh and there will soon be another member of the clan to protect!" he said. Then he stopped and waited for a reply his glance straying to meet Ginny's eyes.  
"Most of that is true, but if your a death eater you would also know Sirius is innocent…….and what is this about someone new to protect?" Arthur said half believing of this man but very confused, he needed answers.  
"It is Dumbledore!" Ginny yelped and then pushing Draco away, leaped up to hug him.  
"Ginny what are you doing?" Arthur asked looking utterly confused. He looked at Molly but she shrugged to show she knew nothing.  
"I'm pregnant!"she huffed shyly not knowing how else to reveal her secret.  
"Your What?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.Dumbledore didnt look surprised at all but Ginny swore she saw him smile when he saw the tears in Malfoys eyes.She couldnt take this,not now, it was too much...


	3. Life

Chapter 3  
"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Ginny said covering her mouth as she ran out the room and up the stairs.

"Yeah me too" Mr. Weasley said stunned by his daughters announcement. 

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to follow they were halted by the now returned Dumbledore.

"Best you leave her be for now, all will be explained eventually...right now I think it's best if we have a little chat...perhaps over some tea, Molly dear?" the old man said taking a seat and patiently awaited their response, ignoring Draco still standing stunned looking at the floor. They nodded and Arthur took a seat as Molly began to scurry around nervously preparing the tea.

"Please excuse me.." Draco said coming out of his stunned state and apparated away with a 'POP' from the spot which he was just dumbfound idly glued to.

"Where is he going?" Arthur said lifting his head and glancing to where Malfoy was just standing.

"He has some...things to do" Dumbledore said chuckling to himself.

"I don't understand any of this!" Molly said impatiently placing the tea on the table and sitting next to her husband.

"Albus what is going on?" Arthur said beginning to grow impatient very quickly "How are you here? Why is Malfoy here? And how is Ginny pregnant?" Dumbledore began to open his mouth but then it happened, Arthur blew his top! "Do you know who the father is?" He screamed completely out of his mind. Molly shook her head with embarrassment and pulled him down into his seat.

"Yes I do" Dumbledore stated calmly "But that is for Ginerva to tell you, not me. And as to the rest lets start at the beginning shall we? I assume Harry told you everything that happened that day?" They nodded unanimously as a sign for him to continue. "Well it is my belief that the contents in which I was drinking were there to cause the drinker to want water, therefore causing them to have to drink the water from the lake containing the inferi. But the lake water was not water at all! It was a combination of asphodel and wormwood." he saw the looks on their faces. "That's right, the Draught of Living Death. It took a while though for it to take full account but as you probably know by Harry's telling of what happened, I was very much weakened by it therefore I was barely able to stand up to Snape when he finally revealed where his true loyalties lied. When he attempted the killing curse though, something went wrong, I'm not sure what, only he would know but I found myself flying backwards off the tower rather then dropping dead. Which as we all know happens when the killing curse is cast properly. I had barely enough energy to slow myself as I fell to the ground and into my dreamless slumber." He finished as the two Weasleys sat trying to process all of the information they were just provided.

"So we entombed you while you were….asleep?" Arthur asked a little befuddled

"Yes, but that is quite alright Arthur. Molly, dear everything is alright there are no need for tears." Dumbledore spoke calmly as he placed his hand on top of Molly's.

"Thank you" she spoke breathlessly

"Now I believe your next question was about young Mister Malfoy, he is here because in moments of his remorse he showed up in my office, according to what he has told me, he would sit for hours on end gazing at my sleeping portrait wondering why I did not awake. But you see a portrait can be made of any Hogwarts headmaster, but it cannot awaken until the living person in the portrait is deceased. Young Mr. Malfoy then discovered this as he was reading some of the books in my office. He then proceeded to open my tomb…" he stopped for a second to inform Arthur to let him finish. "It took Mister Malfoy awhile to concoct a potion that would revive me for there is no spell or charm to do so, he then attempted to beg my forgiveness which I would not allow because deep down I know he is a good boy. Then he brought me here and here we are….or at least I think….yes this is definitely where we are." He finished chuckling to himself.

"What I don't understand is why didn't he come here before or at least tell someone what he had discovered?" Molly said taking a sip of her tea and placing it back down on the table.

"Molly, Arthur, can you honestly say that if he had come to you or anybody else for that matter, you would listen? Just look at what happened tonight. No, Mister Malfoy knew very well he wasn't welcome, and it ate at him to have to keep something like that to himself. But to the rest of the wizarding world you must remember he is still on the run."

"You're right Albus, as always." Arthur said offering him a crumpet which with a smile he accepted.

"Ah not always, I was wrong about Severus, oh and that game of exploding snap in my 6th year but that's a separate story." Dumbledore said glad to see the tension in the room was letting up.   
Meanwhile Upstairs  
'POP'

"Ginny please open the door?" Draco said as he slightly tapped on her bedroom door as to not awake the other Weasley's who since the war had moved home.

"Don't you dare 'Ginny' me! Go away Malfoy!" She scream whispered threw the door

"I know your angry, I hate me too…" He began desperate just to see her face again.

"That's the problem, I don't hate you.." she said interrupting him. She slid down against the wall, tears streaming down her face.

"At least tell me you know that I didn't want to do it, you of all people know my struggle of being a person of the light stuck in a dark world forced upon me by my father. I did it for you! To protect you from my fathers wrath, but he's gone now and Dumbledore knows where my loyalties lie, so….." Draco stopped as the door creaked open and he saw his angels face, it killed him to see it streaked with tears caused by him but he couldn't help but smile as Ginny moved closer to him.

"So it's over? No more lies?" she asked placing her hand against his slender face

"No more lies!"

"No more secrets?"

"No more secrets!" Draco stated placing his hand on her warm and glowing face.

"Promise?" 

"I promise you, both of you, forever!" he said glancing at her stomach and then he placed a light kiss on her lips. She reached up and took his hand and placed it on her stomach. As she did this they both began to cry. And in between kisses and tears he managed to say…

"We've created life"


	4. Chapter 4

They stayed like that together for a while outside the bathroom door embracing the beginning to their new life together. Finally he took her hand and started to head towards the stairs but when she realized where they were going she pulled back.

"We have to face them sooner or later Gin." Draco said looking at her reassuringly. She gave a quick nod of agreement and he pecked her on the cheek and started to lead her down the stairs towards the kitchen. As they got in sight of the kitchen she gripped his hand even harder at the sight of EVERYBODY in their greeting Dumbledore in all his glory. Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs.Weasley, the twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus were all sitting their. And judging by the still cheery looks on all of their faces, Ginny could tell that neither her parents nor Dumbledore had told them her news.

"Ahem" Draco cleared his throat to get their attention causing them all to look over and causing Ginny to practically death grip Draco's hand. The result of that grip was everyone in the rooms eyes shooting to the sight of their hands intertwined.

"Awww looks like Ginny's got herself a boyfriend!" Sirius chuckled trying to lighten the mood. But Sirius quickly stopped laughing at the sight of the Weasleys and the trios faces.

"Malfoy! GET THE HECK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Ron shouted finally losing his tempor. With that their was two pouf's and Draco glanced on each side of him only to see Fred and George wands raised and pointed right at him.

"Fred, George, Ron...you calm down right down! And I've told you to about apparating inside the house!" Mrs.Weasley said pointing at her boys and allowing her little girl a chance to work up her courage to explain. Seeing the look on her daughters face she realized that that courage needed some encouragement.

"And plus I will not have you boys harming the future father of my grandbaby..." Mrs.Weasley said with a smile on her face. At the sound of these words Draco lifted his head while a smirk spread across his face and a questioning look in his eyes. Mrs.Weasley smiled and nodded a nod of reassurance. He looked over to Mr.Weasley who gave him the same nod. But then the rest of reality caught up to him.

"WHAT?" The rest of the people in the room yelled when they finally caught up to exactly what was going on.

"Ginny are you and Draco an item?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny with a quizzical look Hermione only got when trying to read books in different languages.

"Yes, we are Hermione….we have been ever since before Slughorns Christmas party, that's why he snuck in…to see me." Ginny let the words escape her quietly and she let out a deep breath. Hermione started to cry, tears of what Ginny recognized as happiness. This made her heart leap and she loosened her grip on poor Draco's hand. Remus and Sirius looked happy for her too but she recognized the concern in their eyes. Unfortunately the looks on the Weasley boys and their adopted brother Harry's faces were not as reassuring.

"Ginny what the hell are you thinking? He's a Malfoy! And you let him get you pregnant?" Ron said whiningly.

"Ronald…" Mr.Weasley started to say but he was quickly interrupted.

"No, I'll answer this one for myself." Ginny said letting go of Draco's hand and walking closer to get right in her brothers face. "I'm thinking, Ronald, that I love him. And yes he is a Malfoy but it's only a name. You don't like it when people judge you by your name so don't judge him by his! And last but not least I didn't let him get me pregnant, it wasn't planned it just happened and I would hope that my brothers…" She said looking to the faces of her brothers lastly landing on Harry's face. "Would learn to be happy for me."

"Happy…"

"For you? Are you...

"Serious?" The twins said finishing each others sentences as usual. And ignoring, like everyone else Sirius muttering to himself 'No I'm Sirius' before Remus gave him a shove to silence him

"Yes!" Ginny shouted losing her patience with her brothers very quickly.

"I think what Ginny means is…" Draco began to say stepping up to the side of his unborn child's mother.

"No one cares what you think _Malfoy_" Harry said giving Draco a look of honest disgust which Hermione then slapped him in the arm for.

"Ginerva dear why don't you sit down and we'll have some tea and talk?" Dumbledore said as he kindly escorted her to her chair, not wanting to see the fiery red head get heated up in her condition.

"Yes I think that a splendid idea." Mrs.Weasley took the empty tea pot from the table and put it back on the stove after refilling it with her wand. She turned around and couldn't help but smile as she turned around and saw her only daughter sitting at the kitchen table with Hermione and her father, and yet she was twirling her hair. Just like she used to do when she was younger and would get in trouble…most of the time at the hands of her brothers. What worried her though was the sight of her sons and Harry conspirering amongst themselves as Draco stood over to the side not wanting to set off any more disagreements that may upset Ginny or cause him to do something he may regret later.

"I think we have a better idea." Fred said walking over to Draco's left side as George stepped up to his right with Harry and Ron right with them.

"And what would that be?" Remus asked eyeing them nervously as he could tell they were up to something.

"A talk in private with the new father of our future niece or nephew." George said and evil smirk filling out across his face. And with that they apparated away taking poor Draco along with them.

"Oh dear..." Mrs.Weasley said a worried expression on her face. "Sirius, Remus please follow them? Make sure they don't hurt him." She asked quietly but it didn't help with those words Ginny's head popped up.

"Oh no mommy." She whined. Mrs.Weasley quickly went over to her daughter to reassure her that things would be okay but quickly shot a look at Remus and Sirius who still hadn't left the room. Begging them to hurry.

"The marauders are on it, don't worry!" Sirius said causing Remus to shake his head and then they disappeared.

"Oh that makes me feel lots better." Mr.Weasley said as Dumbledore started to chuckle to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey where are we?" Draco said as after hitting a dusty floor pretty hard. He looked around at his surroundings but couldn't tell exactly where his captors had brought him.

"Do you really think that that's what you should be worrying about?" Harry said walking towards Draco, arms crossed and a smirk across his face. He stopped at Draco's feet and looked over to Ron who was so red by then it was hard to judge where his face stopped and his head started…but that could have also been an effect of the doom darkness that had succumb the room they were in.

'Pop, pop'

"What were you boys thinking taking him to the shrieking shack?" Remus commanded as his and Sirius abruptly joined the party. Draco's face filled with a very uneasy expression at the revelation of where he was.

"I think they were thinking dear Mooney that they needed a place to take him where no one would look." Sirius said looking quite amused by everything going on.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Sirius!" Remus rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to continue talking but was interrupted.

"No problem." Sirius said smirking at Remus before turning to face the boys. "Did you boys honestly think that no one would follow you? Geez if you wanted that you should have at least covered your apparition path!" Sirius said walking towards them.

"I think what Sirius here is trying to say is that we can't just let you hurt Draco. No matter the amount of stupid things he's done." Remus walked up to the side of Draco who was still on the floor in the fear of what might happen if he got up. He went to speak, feeling a need to defend himself but was quickly interrupted.

"Bloody hell Remus we weren't gonna…" Fred started

"Kill him" George finished

"We were!" Harry and Ron said at the same time causing Remus and Sirius to send them looks but there comment was ignored by Fred and George who decided to continue what they were saying.

"We only wanted…" George said sending 'shut up' glances at Harry and Ron

"To talk to him." Fred said walking up to Georges side.

Then everything erupted as Ron and Harry started yelling about what they really wanted to do to Draco and the twins were trying to save their own butts and get the other two to shut up and Remus started yelling about how stupid there actions were and Sirius trying to calm him down. It was crazy. In a matter of minutes the Shrieking Shack had become the Nut House. Draco stood up knowing that he had to interrupt before things got really ugly. The last thing he needed was to have six angry captors on his arse. After all he had a baby on the way.

"Can I…Can I…"He said trying to get there attention without luck. Finally he just shouted it off the top of his lungs. "Can I say something please?"

"No" The twins, Harry, Ron, and Sirius all said turning there attention back to Draco.

"What is it Draco? What could you possibly want to intervene right now that would make matters any better?" Remus said putting his hands in his pockets and looking in Draco's direction.

"I just want you all to know that I love Ginny very much…" That however did not help. Those words seemed to enrage the boys as they leapt in at him, being stooped only by a leg locking curse sent at each of them by Remus's wand.

"Alright how about we all just calm down a notch?" Sirius said pulling up a chair out of thin air for Draco. When Draco looked at him to thank him though Sirius simply smirked and said "What is an interrogation without a chair?" causing Draco to nod willing to face his punishment.

"We didn't mean for this to happen!" Draco said, shame in his voice

"Oh I'm so sure." Ron said rolling his eyes "Was Ginny ever planning on telling us about you two?

"She wanted to. More then anything she wanted to, but she was afraid, and understandably. She knew how you all felt about me…add that to the overprotective older brother and that's a pretty fearsome combination!" Draco said looking at them all.

"Bloody hell, he's got a point there!" The twins said starting to think about the sense that Draco's statement made. "Okay you have us there…" Fred said "But how did you two end up together in the…"George continued "first place?" Fred finally finished

"Well… it was towards the beginning of the year. We ran into each other in the hallway and for the first time she didn't appear to me as a Weasley. She was just her…" Draco begun.

"That's all she ever wanted." Harry said nodding his head trying to still look stern and angry with him. Ron on the other hand still looked furious but his face had lost a few shades of red, obviously beginning to come to terms with the situation. Draco then looked to Remus who gave him a nod encouraging him to continue.

"At first she was a little startled by my being nice to her after that,but then she began to accept my friendship, this was after she had begun dating Dean. We would exchange notes in the hallway and try to find time to spend together without being noticed, due to the whole Gryffindor and slytherin feud and all. Then one day she found me in the room of requirement. I was very upset and angry and she was there for me, she was the only one there for me. As we sat there and talked one thing led to another and…"he took a deep breathe "We kissed."

"What were you so upset about?" Fred asked throwing Draco completely off guard. He was expecting some kind of reaction to the revelation of him kissing their sister…but there was none. Except from Ron of course who rolled his eyes.

"Life. My life to be specific. Do you think I like being forced into the darkness. Destined to spend my life in my cynical fathers footsteps. I hated it. I hated the dark lord, I hated my mission, I just wanted it all to stop." Draco said bowing his head. All the others eyes in the room were on him shocked by the words that escaped their once arch nemisis's mouth.

"Well at least we know he's good." Sirius said trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you love my sister?" Ron said looking Draco straight in the eye.

"Yes, more then anything." Draco said with a straight face.

"Do you promise to treat her right?" Fred and George said together.

"Always!" Draco said turning his gaze to him.

"Will you be there for her…through this whole thing?" Harry said. But to this question Draco lowered his head.

"Well?" Sirius said anxious for an answer and discreetly reaching for his wand in case it was the wrong answer.

"I want to…more then anything I want to…" Draco said as a tear rolled down his face. "But I can't."


	6. Chapter 6

With that statement something very hard collided with Draco's face. He then looked up to see Ron backing up, shaking his fist. Draco stood up and walked towards Ron.

"Watch it Weasley, I may love your sister but I have no qualms about knocking your lights out." Draco said as he walked towards Ron with the signature Draco walk.

"And you may be a minor but I have no qualms about hexing you to nonexistent!" Sirius shouted causing Draco to turn his head and see Sirius wand two inches from his face. "Now I suggest you sit back down an explain yourself because I doubt even Remus can hold these boys back for very long after that statement."

"Your right. I may have deserved that, but I can explain." Draco said glancing back in Ron and Harry's direction before taking his seat again. "I've made mistakes in my life…many mistakes."

"Yeah tell us something we don't know?" Harry said growing impatient and not knowing how much longer he could control himself from pouncing on Draco.

"Well.." He said shooting Harry a hold your horses look. "After the events of the night of the attack at the school, I've been in hiding…on the run. But now I have a child on the way, I cant run any more."

"What are you…" Fred started "Saying Draco? George continued

" You all know that Dumbledore will try his hardest…but nothing will keep the ministry from sending me to Azkaban." Draco said looking Ron straight in the eye. "If I know the Ministry they will come for me tomorrow at the latest. And I don't intend to fight it. I have to set an example for my unborn child like my father never did for me."

"Have you told Ginevra this yet?" Remus said kneeling down to look Draco square in the face. When he saw that Draco showed no expression he came to the conclusion that he had to push him forward. "She needs to know…it's not fair to her for you not to tell her."

Draco nodded his knowing that he was right but dreading having to tell her. "I know…I know but I don't know how. It will kill her and I don't want to be responsible for breaking her heart."

"Unfortunately Draco I think it will hurt even more if you don't tell her. So I suggest you put your macho ego aside and tell her." Harry said

"Doesn't matter how you do it" Fred said

"Just do it!" George said. Draco turned to Ron awaiting his input on the conversation but he just looked at him.

" Yeah what they said." Ron whined

"I think it's time to go back." Remus said "We've all heard all we need to hear."

"Aww shucks Moony it was just getting good." Sirius said Remus gave him a shove and they all apparated

back to the burrow.

POOF

"Ahh Draco your back! And you not dead!" Ginny said embracing him in the tightest hug known to earth which killed him emotionally. Then though he laughed as she continued on to slap the twins, Harry, and Ron on the arms. "What were you thinking?"

" Were your big brothers…it's our job!" Fred and George said. Ron and Harry however remained silent. To that Ginny just rolled her eyes and embraced Draco again.

"That was very irresponsible boys! Honestly you should be ashamed of yourselves!" Mrs. Weasley said shaking her finger at them all.

"Now now Molly dear I'm sure they had the beat of intentions." Dumbledore said standing up and crossing over to her side. "I believe though now it is time for us all to get some rest. It has been a long day filled with many surprises that I'm sure you all need time to process. Good night." He said shooing them all away to bed. Before crossing over to Arthur who looked as though he had not yet grasped everything that had happened. "It will be okay Arthur…" He looked over to Ginny and Draco who had not yet left the room. "There was actually another reason I came here tonight young Mrs. Weasley. Due to the amount of hard work you always put in to everything you do and to the fact that your skills surpass most of the people in your year , Minerva and I have decided to pass you into your seventh year.. that is if you would like to?" The old professor finished looking at the now proud faces of her two parents and then to hers

"I…well…"She looked to Draco who just smiled at her with encouragement "I'd love to!" She said

"Alright then, all appropriate changes will be made. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see the minister so I bid you all good night!" And with that he left.

"Draco you'll be staying the night here in Ron's room with the boys." Mr.Weasley said getting up and kissing his daughter goodnight. "I will see you both in the morning. Night."

"Goodnight Mr.Weasley and Thank You." Draco said. Arthur just nodded and left the room.

"Well I'm off to bed too, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask!" Mrs. Weasley said and then swept out the room.

Ginny then turned to face Draco once more "Goodnight Draco, I love you!" she said before kissing him on the cheek and heading for the stairs.

"Goodnight Ginny…I love you too!" He said before turning his head and walking over to the desk in the den. He didn't know how long he must have sat there writing but he knew what he had to do and he knew it had to be done now. When he finished he sealed the envelope and addressed it TO MY BELOVED GINNY . He apparated next to her bed and almost felt like dying when he saw her sleeping their peacefully. He stepped up to her, brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead softly. He laid the envelope down on her pillow and apparated away, ready to face his fate.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco left the burrow at early dawn, it broke his heart to do it but he knew it was for the best. He apparated straight to the ministry, knowing if he went anywhere else he might chicken out. When he arrived there it was empty as it usually was that early in the morrow. He stepped into the middle of the entry by the fountain.

"Alright! I'm here fudge…come out and play?" He yelled smirking to himself as he looked around waiting for the aurors grand entry.

"You can come out already, do you really think I don't know your there? Come out wands raised and I will fight back, but I am willing to go peacefully if you will take me like that" And with that they appeared. Nearly a dozen aurors, wands down but Draco could tell they were still packing. He put his hands out with a huge smirk on his face and raised his eyebrow at the nearest auror. If he was gonna go down, he was gonna go down as himself. The auror walked over to him and shackled him…the last three words to be heard of him before he was taken to Azkaban were "I'm sorry Ginny."

Ginny stirred in her sleep before waking with a start. She tried to tell herself that it was just a dream and it never happened, that seeing Draco being taken away was all in her head…until she felt the letter on her pillow. She saw the handwriting and immediately began to worry, she didn't want to open it. She didn't want to know the bad news that this letter most likely held. But she had to open it, she had to know. She grabbed the pen on her nightstand and slit open the seal with the Weasley crest on it, 'He wrote it here' she thought to herself. With no further hesitation she pulled out the letter, in the know that if she waited any longer she would never do it. She shed a tear as she began to read…

My Dearest Ginny,

Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change   
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open   
With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed   
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open.. wide open

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything.. oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open

I t kills me to leave you now love, but I must set an example, I must do whats right. I promise I will be back, and I will always be there for you and…our child.

Forever Your Love,

Draco

Ginny closed the letter now almost drenched in tears, she placed it back in the envelope and held it to her chest. She was alone but he is always there in her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

By mid morning everyone in the Weasley house knew what had happened. They were surprised when they woke up and Draco wasn't there, but the boys explained to them what Draco had told them and it all made sense. Hermione dashed from the room and ran as fast as she could to check one her best friend who to her anguish had locked herself in her room. She attempted 'Alohormora' only to be stopped by an anti penetration charm Ginny had put on the room.

"Ginny open the door…" There was nothing but silence. "Ginny I know your upset but please, please open the door?" Hermione got worried that there was still no answer. She started to pound on the door, alarming everyone downstairs. "Ginny! Ginny open the door!" She yelled now in tears herself. Hermione was joined seconds later in front of Ginny's door.

"Hermione dear whats going on?" Mrs.Weasley said walking up and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"She's locked herself in the room and she's not answering me at all." Hermione said, still crying.

"Well it's kind of understandable isn't it Mione?" Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"No. Ginny always talks to me, even when she's upset, I'm her best friend." Hermione cried into Harry's shoulder, partly tapping into the pain her friend must be feeling but there was also another reason. "I don't think she's in there."

"Hermione that's ridiculus…where else would she be?"Ron said looking at her with a worried but a confused face. Hermione just cried more and the rest of them looked around to eachother, all having the same fear building up inside them.

"Reducto!" Mr.Weasley shouted before guarding them all out of the way as the door burst open. It was exactly what they had feared when they finally saw inside the youngest Weasley's. An empty room.

"Where the bloody hell…"Fred stated shocked

"Is she?" George finished.

They all walked into the room Mrs.Weasley now crying hysterically and holding onto her husband. Hermione was holding Harry's hand as they followed the Weasley's into the room.

"Oh Arthur where is our baby?" Mrs.Weasley cried to her husband. He just patted her on the back, not knowing what say or even what he could say that would comfort her.

"Da, look at this." Ron said from over at Ginny's desk. Mr.Weasley walked over to his son and took the piece of paper he was holding out of his hand. Mrs.Weasley scurried up to his side to read what he was now holding.

Dear Family and Friends,

As hard as it is to tell you this, it'd be even harder to tell you to your face. So I'm writing this note and then I'll be on my way. By now I'm sure you all know where Draco is, therefore it shouldn't be hard for you to figure out where I am going. It is my nature…as a Weasley to listen to what my heart tells me. Right now my heart is telling me…to go after the man I love. I know it's dangerous and I am bearing a child, but I don't want my child to grow up without a father. I'm not positive but I think I know where he went, and I know exactly where I'm going. Do not try and come after me,I need to do this for myself. I love you all dearly and I WILL see you all soon.

Love Always,

Ginerva

Nobody knew what to say, for the most part they all just looked around at each other. Molly was weeping into her husbands shoulder and Hermione was standing uneasily between Ron and Harry.

"We cant just…"

"Stand here and do nothing!" Fred and George blurted out, ending the awkward silence.

"Theres nothing we can do, she's a fiery red head like the rest of us and she's made up her mind that she doesn't want help. Besides… we have no idea where she went!" Ron said before storming out of the room.

"I'm afraid Ron's right, there's nothing we can do but wait" Arthur said before they all walked slowly out of Ginny's room.

Ginny signed the note and placed it kindly onto her desk. She tucked away her wand in her pocket and said goodbye to a home that even she wasn't sure if she would return to. A tear rolled down her cheek as she apparated away. She had to be careful, one wrong move and she could land herself in even bigger trouble then she's already gonna be in. When she appeared in Fudges office she was surprised by the lack of anti apparation wards there were in there. Ginny quickly slipped on the invisibility cloak she had taken from Harry's trunk and positioned herself in the corner of the room…just waiting for Fudge to arrive. She was getting tired of standing and her feet were beginning to ache just as she saw the door knob turn and Fudge come strolling in…locking the door behind him. Fudge seemed scared, no, he looked petrified. Ginny couldn't ever remember seeing a grown man look like that. He sat down as his desk and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey. Just as Ginny was about to reveal herself, a small portly man came through the fire place. She recognized this man immediately. Wormtail. 'What the bloody hell is he doing here?' She thought to herself when she saw how unfazed Fudge was by this visitors arrival.

"What do you want now?" Fudge said, not even looking at the man but keeping his eyes to his glass.

"The Dark Lord wants a status report." Wormtail said, smirking at the minister

"Cant you people leave me alone!" Fudge yelled trying to regain control of himself.The portly man just chuckled.

"Do not defy the dark lord fudge…it's not wise. I suggest you give me a message to pass on to him that he will like." Wormtail said quivering out of habit and walking over to stand in front of Fudge's desk.

"Tell him we have the boy, he's in Azkaban as we speak. He's not talking…to anyone. I doubt he's talked to anyone on the outside…he has no allies out there anymore. He actually turned himself in. You tell the dark lord that Mr. Malfoy poses no threat to him or me." Fudge finished taking a huge gulp of fire whiskey. Wormtail had gotten the information he came for, he crossed to the fireplace and flooed away. Ginny could not believe what she had just seen…and heard. That was the final straw.

"He may not be a threat to you…but I am!" Ginny shouted as she whipped the cloak off of herself and raised her wand, pointed straight at Fudge. Fudge was trembling at this point and just barely was able to turn his head to see his attacker.

"Miss. Weasley?" Whispered a stunned Fudge

"It's Mrs. Malfoy to you!"

The Dementor's seemed to drain Draco as they walked him to his cell, when then finally reached it Draco strolled right in, more then willing to be any distance farther away from the Dementor's. As he did so he heard one of the Wizard guards yell to the dementor "Don't bother with him, he has no good memories to lose." If only he knew. Draco wanted to leave, he regretted his decision so much, but he knew it was the right one. He wished he had just taken Ginny and runaway somewhere, or let Dumbledore keep fighting on his behalf.

"Dammit! What was I thinking?" He yelled, quieting down when he saw a Dementor turn his head in his direction. Draco cringed as the Dementor started to float towards him. He sighed deeply when the Dementor was halted. The Wizard guard was yelling again.

"There's a problem at the ministers office, they need you all there now, be careful…there's a pregnant girl involved!" He yelled. Draco's heart sank. 'No, not Ginny, it cant be her.' He mumbled to himself praying his intuition was wrong.

Ginny had sent an owl to Fudges secretary, alarming the ministry of her taking him hostage. Fudge had not dared to move, at least not since he had tried to escape as Ginny put up the anti apparation wards and had a bat bogey hex thrown his way.

"How long?" She said taking a chair and seating herself her self in the corner.

Fudge's head popped up "I… I don't know what your talking about." He lied very poorly. Ginny shook her head.

"How long have you been working for Voldermort?" She said eyeing him carefully

"You don't understand, he has powers you yourself have never dreamed of, great and terrible powers Ms. Weasley…" He started to state, voice shaking.

"I have told you already, It's Mrs.Malfoy to you." She snapped at him, totally choosing not to acknowledge his comments about the dark lord.

"What in the world are you bloody on about?" he asked with the same confused face he had on the last time she had said that.

"My business is my own, and besides shouldn't you be more worried about whether or not you'll get out of here alive?" She said smirking, hand on her stomach and the other grasping her wand.

"You should be worrying about the same thing,after that owl you sent out." He huffed "Dementors will be swarming this office for you at any minute." Fudge said finally looking her square in the eye.

"Aw Fudge that's why your such a sucky minister, you only notice the obvious and what you think will suit you best. Which is precisely why you didn't see that I also sent out another letter so you obviously don't know who else will be arriving in about one minute." Ginny smirked and looked at the muggle watch Hermione had given her.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's time to go Mister Malfoy." Draco looked up, never had he been more happy then he saw that smiling man standing over him. He grabbed Dumbledore's outstretched hand and quickly got to his feet.

"But how? What's going on?" Draco asked following Dumbledore as he walked towards the doors.

"Your questions will be answered soon enough Mister Malfoy…but not now. All answers come in good time." He winked and then apparated Draco and himself away.

Ginny looked from the quivering Fudge over in the corner to the fireplace, second's lady a cloud of green smoke appeared. She jumped to her feet running over and jumping on Draco.

"Gin what are you doing?" He said hugging her tight "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I did this for us, did you honestly think I was going to give you up without a fight." she smiled

"You've definitely been spending too much time with me; my stubbornness is rubbing off on you." He smirked kissing her lightly on the cheek before turning to Dumbledore who was now standing directly min front of Fudge.

"Ah Fudge…I should've known. Making deals with the dark lord now are we?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"Please Albus, you... you have no idea the power he possesses. I...I had no choice." Fudge whined

"You had plenty of choices Cornelius; you're the minister…or were the minister of magic for goodness sake. You should've believed young Potter when he first told you he was back, now you must face the consequences. I've already talked to the council about your resignation and the dementors will be here shortly to pick you up." Dumbledore turned to Draco and Ginny. "You know what must be done Draco; I'll wait for you there."

Ginny head shot quickly to look at Draco who gave a slight nod to Dumbledore. "Dray, what's he talking about? What must be done?"

"Gin I have to go…I can't give you too many details, not now." He looked at her as she shook her head lightly. "I don't want to leave you again Gin…but this has to be done If there will ever be a chance of us being happy." He lifted her chin to look him in the eye as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I promise you Ginny…I will come back to you." he hugged her tightly before backing up to the fireplace slowly "I love you Gin." He stepped into the fireplace and picked up some floo powder.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Ginny looked at him just before he dropped the floo powder and vanished in front of her "I love you too Draco."

The Weasley clan and Harry and Hermione had spent the day trying to find anything to keep their minds off the missing Weaslette. Mrs.Weasley had been cooking all day, pulling one of the children in to sit down and eat if she so much as caught a glimpse of them…even if they had been in twenty minutes prior. Hermione took to studying her books for awhile before joining Mr.Weasley in his workshop where they attempted to carry on a conversation about various muggle items. Fred and George had to go to the shop, sent with loads of goodies to tide them over from Mrs.Weasley. Harry and Ron tried playing wizards chess but it was ceasing to keep their mind off of Ginny so they took to a game of Quiditch before being instructed to deknome the garden when they were dragged in for tea cakes and pumpkin juice.

Ginny had hoped that the family had not discovered her note and had just assumed she had decided to sleep in late. She apparated back to her room and quickly wrapped her bathrobe around her before cautiously walking down the stairs and into the kitchen "Why didn't anyone wake me?" she lied causing hers mothers head to shoot around from the bread she was making. She ran over and scooped Ginny into her arms and hugging her so tight Ginny could barely breathe.

"Ginerva Weasley! How dare you leave this house without telling your mother or father where your going! You had us worried half to death. Not to mention Harry, Hermione and your brothers!" Mrs.Weasley bellowed as Ginny sat down at the table knowing the others would soon be swarming in at the sound of Mrs.Weasley's voice. What seemed like milliseconds later the rest of them were racing into the room greeting the tired Ginny with hugs and scolding looks.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed for awhile." she sighed getting up from her chair.

"Oh no you don't! Ginny what happened?" Ron said standing in her way.

"Oh honestly Ron, cant you see Ginny's gone through enough today without you forcing your over protectiveness down her throat right now?" Hermione said wrapping her arm around Ginny and sending Ron a look before turning to Mr. and Mrs.Weasley. "If it is okay with the two of you I think I'm going to take Ginny to bed for now." They both nodded just relieved she was back and safe. The two of them walked up stairs in silence.

Ginny immediately layed down in the bed and rolled over, face turned away from Hermione who was sitting at the desk. "Are we going to talk about what happened Ginny?"

Ginny rolled back over and sat over looking at Hermione. "I really…I can't talk about it just yet. But Hermione can I ask you a favor?"

"Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes and didn't want to push the subject, she could tell he was alive just by the look in her eye but what happened wasn't as important as Ginny being okay. "Sure Ginny, anything…what is it?"

"Well I have to go to St.Mungo's tomorrow for a check up, now that I'm getting further along the doctors want to make sure everything is ok…Will you go with me?" she looked at her while fiddling her fingers.

"Of course I will…I'm honored that you want me to go with you. Now I want you to get some rest, I'll wake you in the morning when its time to go." she smiled and turned out the light leaving the room.

Ginny and Hermione rose early the next morning and were dropped at St.Mungo's on by Mr.Weasley on his way to the ministry. Ginny didn't know why she was so nervous, she tried to convince herself everything was fine, but with Draco away she found it harder and harder to believe herself. As her and Hermione walked through the halls of the hospital she tried to push all of that out of her mind. The most important thing now was the baby and making sure it was okay. As if on cue to Ginny's thought Hermione grabbed her hand.

"Its going to be okay Gin, I promise." Hermione said looking to her.

Ginny nodded but then looked away mumbling "Don't make promises you can't keep" to herself. They walked into the maternity ward and were escorted to the room by an older healer. Ginny ignored the roll of her eyes when she noticed how young Ginny was. A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello Ginerva, my name is Sierra. How are we feeling?" She said smiling and looking over Ginny's chart.

"Um pretty okay, the morning sickness hasn't been too bad and I've been making sure to eat right and take the vitamins like the healer instructed." Ginny said rubbing her stomach.

"Well that's good to hear. I've checked all of your vitals and stats and everything seems to be going along smoothly." she looked at Ginny "So are you ready to know the sex of your baby?"

Ginny looked to Hermione who just smiled and nodded, for once into two days Ginny actually smiled back. She turned back to the doctor and nodded. "Yes please."

"Are you sure you don't want the father here for this?" Sierra asked, when seeing the look on Ginny's face when she shook her head she decided to continue. "Okay…it's a boy!"


End file.
